


you're amazing (just the way you are)

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, NaTzu - Freeform, Screenplay/Script Format, based on push baby's thor, idk why i did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tzuyu and nayeon are girlfriends, and tzuyu feels insecure when nayeon mentions her ex-girlfriend.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	you're amazing (just the way you are)

**Author's Note:**

> this is in a script/screenplay format. idk i just wanted to try writing this way hahahaha i hope you enjoy nonetheless <3 if you have questions or really just want to talk to me, my twitter is @chounayeon.
> 
> let me know what you think. thank you!

INT. SEOUL TIMES - ALMOST 9 IN THE EVENING

TZUYU (23), in a worn out, beige hoodie and faded ripped jeans, walks into the building, hiding something behind her (which is a bouquet of flowers). She takes the elevator and clicks the button that will take her to the 5th floor.

The elevator dings and it opens to TZUYU smelling the flowers. With a tiny smile on her lips that indicates she is expecting this night to go down as she intends it to, she steps out of the elevator and though some other workers there greets her, implying that she is a regular visitor at the building, she wastes no time and heads straight to-- 

NAYEON'S OFFICE.

TZUYU

(knocking on the office's open door)

I have recently been told this is the most gorgeous woman's office?

The tall woman waits until NAYEON (25, journalist. Today she is in her dusty pink loose button-down blouse, its front tucked neatly in her slacks) acknowledges her presence, which doesn't take long.

NAYEON

(glances at the door while packing up her things. she smiles instantly at the sight of her lover.)

Hey.

NAYEON runs towards the door to welcome TZUYU, face still all lit up by her smile. She wraps her arms around the tall brunette and kisses her.

NAYEON (CONT'D)

Mm... (breaks the kiss, displeased) You taste like tequila again. I'm starting to think you like kissing your shot glass more than me. (raises an eyebrow)

TZUYU

(chuckling, one hand in the pocket of her hoodie)

Well, maybe if you didn't spend so much time here. _I_ am starting to think you're dating your desk and not me.

2.

NAYEON rolls her eyes, but the corner of her lips twitch. She hauls TZUYU's tall figure into her office, and the loud thud when she shuts the door calls the attention of the few other remaining journalists outside.

NAYEON is now holding TZUYU against the door. The difference in their heights is visible, and despite NAYEON being the shorter one at that, TZUYU submits and does not bother shaking her off.

TZUYU (CONT'D)

Woah...

(surprised by the older woman's action but is _impressed_ )

Relax, woman. You're gonna ruin the flowers.

TZUYU is still quick enough to save the bouquet from being squashed when NAYEON slumped her against the closed door. The older's expression softens when she reveals the bouquet in front of her.

NAYEON

That for me?

TZUYU

No. It's for your dog.

NAYEON glares at TZUYU but snatches the bouquet from her hand anyway, bringing it close to her nose to get a whiff of the tulips she has grown to love. 

NAYEON

This is very... unusual.

(raises the flower, smiles)

Though I am a little suspicious as to where you got your money to buy me such fancy bouquet... thanks.

TZUYU only chuckles. The classy clicking of NAYEON's heels against the floor dominates the room for a while when she moves towards her desk. She lets the bouquet rest on it, and proceeds on packing up her things.

TZUYU looks around.

NAYEON's office is humble in size, but the frames of paintings she has put up made up for it. The organized appearance of the things she has in it also screams professionalism, confidence and grace. 

3.

Everyone who would step into this place would either feel comfortable _or_ intimidated. No in between. Not to mention the aura NAYEON is emitting always just swings around "I'm a people pleaser" and "I don't care what others think of me".

TZUYU

(plopping down the velvety couch)

Have you had anything tonight?

NAYEON

I did have tea a few hours ago.

(slips laptop into her bag)

TZUYU

Hm... (elbow on thigh, fist propping her temple as she stares at NAYEON)

She is breathless as she continues to eye her girlfriend. No matter what NAYEON does she looks attractive in TZUYU's eyes. NAYEON always moves with grace and you know just by looking at her that she smells of citrus and flowers. 

NAYEON grows conscious of TZUYU's staring. She stops what she is doing and makes her way to TZUYU. The latter swallows, seeing NAYEON slowly approaching.

TZUYU's back straightens; she is growing more and more nervous by the second.

NAYEON

It's okay to breathe, you know.

TZUYU

(looks away, heaves a deep breath)

Wow, you're on my lap.

NAYEON has _indeed_ climbed on TZUYU's lap.

NAYEON (almost whispering and is discreetly flirting with TZUYU)

Mhm, I am.

NAYEON knew that the thing that keeps TZUYU wanting more is her subtlety.

TZUYU

And you expect me to breathe? C'mon...

NAYEON giggles, thinking how adorable her lover is whenever she is tensed like this, then she dives into TZUYU's neck and gives her faint, soft kisses from there up to her jawline. 

4.

The gesture leaves glimmering sensation on every spot that her lips touch. TZUYU holds her breath, and it does not go unnoticed by NAYEON. Her hand on TZUYU's chest feels how the younger one's heart is practically hammering its way out of her chest. 

TZUYU wraps her arms around NAYEON's waist and she takes the initiative to kiss the older woman's lips. NAYEON chuckles amidst it all, but she reciprocates the kiss. 

They are breathless when they break the kiss. They just stare at each other for a while. TZUYU, face flushed, attempts to lean in again but NAYEON puts her forefinger against her lips to stop her.

NAYEON

(gets off of TZUYU's lap)

We can't do this here.

TZUYU

(rolls eyes and sighs out of frustration)

Are you serious?

NAYEON is walking away now, fixing her blouse.

TZUYU (CONT'D)

You're going to start something like _that_ and tell me "we can't do this here"?

NAYEON

(loosens the wooden blinds over the office's windows and locks the door)

Not with the possibility of getting caught. Take that away and I'm totally down for whatever you have in mind.

Both women smirk, TZUYU displaying great anticipation.

EXT. STREETS - EVENING

The street is busy and even though the night is getting deeper, the buildings in the city are still lit up brightly. A few honks from different cars are heard every now and then.

TZUYU and NAYEON are walking hand in hand. Both now have scarfs wrapped around their necks.

5.

NAYEON

Do you think we should have just waited 'til we got home before... you know, doing the _deed_?

TZUYU (scoffs, amused at how NAYEON can open such subject _casually_ in a public place)

What do you mean?

NAYEON

It's almost 11. We could have used that time to grab expensive dinner. It's been a while since we last did.

TZUYU

That's fine. It's not like we wasted time. And well, we've both been busy. It's a good thing I am close to Chaeyoung, my boss' sister, or else I wouldn't be dismissed early today, let alone bring you these flowers.

(head tilts towards the bouquet in NAYEON's hand)

NAYEON

Yeah. How's it going at the bar, by the way? Still hectic?

TZUYU

Hm... (nods) It's okay, though. It's only been a few days since they upgraded everything so of course it's all still fresh to the public's eyes. Plus, the renovation also took quite a while. Everyone must have missed being there. I know I do.

NAYEON

I see. Well, I'm glad you enjoy what you're doing.

TZUYU

(smiles)

Thank you. For being my number one cheerleader.

(kisses the back of NAYEON's hand)

NAYEON (jokingly)

There's no need to display affection in public.

6.

TZUYU

Yeah, says the one who casually opened up the topic about doing the deed in her office earlier.

NAYEON

Shut up.

They both laugh and will be silent for a split second.

NAYEON (CONT'D)

Ah, but I really would love to have dinner outside with you.

TZUYU (brows furrowed)

Are you _starved_? (stifled laughter)

NAYEON

No... no.

TZUYU notices the sternness of NAYEON's tone. They stop in their tracks, TZUYU faces NAYEON and gives her a look, "is everything okay?"

NAYEON (CONT'D)

(is evidently hesitant at first)

I met up with MINA today, and we grabbed lunch together.

TZUYU attempts to open her mouth but can't find the words to say. NAYEON is worried that she might have ruined her girlfriend's mood.

TZUYU

That's... that's cool.

They begin to walk again, but TZUYU has now let go of NAYEON's hand.

TZUYU (CONT'D)

What's the meet up for?

NAYEON

I had to interview a well-known photographer for my article.

TZUYU

And she's the only well-known photographer in this big ass city? I see.

NAYEON

The only one I could reach out to _easily_ , Tzu.

7.

TZUYU (forced chuckling)

I'm kidding.

The atmosphere now has become awkward and NAYEON is regretting having brought the subject up.

NAYEON

I'm sorry...

TZUYU (faces NAYEON and shakes her head)

No... it's okay. You don't have to be sorry.

NAYEON

You're not upset? Or jealous?

TZUYU

There's no reason to be. I mean, you did not meet up to reminisce the past. It's all business talk, right?

NAYEON nods, and so does TZUYU but in a way that she is also just convincing herself that it _is_ okay.

TZUYU (locks gazes with NAYEON)

It's fine, Nayeon. I trust you.

NAYEON's worries are replaced by a secured feeling. Gradually, she smiles, then she hugs TZUYU, startling the latter.

NAYEON

Thanks. I love you.

TZUYU

I love you even more, dummy.

(she kisses NAYEON's temple)

TZUYU lets out a deep breath and finally expresses her discomfort now that NAYEON isn't looking.

INT. NAYEON & TZUYU'S APT - ALMOST MIDNIGHT

The apartment is big enough for two tenants. There is barely a line between their living room and kitchen. TZUYU is removing her scarf she folds it neatly then she enters the room they share. NAYEON's scarf is already lying on the couch next to her.

NAYEON

(taking off her heels, she sighs)

Now I _am_ starved.

8.

TZUYU

(emerging from the room)

Should we call for a delivery?

NAYEON

Isn't it a little too late for that?

TZUYU (she sounds apathetic from here on)

I mean there are diners open 24 hours.

NAYEON

Won't we be a bother?

TZUYU

(is taking her hoodie off)

Babe, we're _customers_. It's okay.

(she tosses her hoodie onto the couch)

NAYEON

(takes a while to answer, still thinking)

Hm. Well, you have a point.

NAYEON gets on her feet, picks up her bag and scarf on the couch and walks towards their room, stopping in front of TZUYU.

NAYEON (CONT'D)

Let me go get changed and I'll call Jenny's.

(she gives TZUYU a kiss on her cheek)

TZUYU only forces a smile and nods. She watches as NAYEON enters their room, then she slumps herself into the couch. She stares off into space and is looking disheartened. NAYEON comes out of the room and goes back to the couch.

NAYEON (on the phone with a crew from Jenny's)

Yes... for two, yes. Okay. Thank you... no, it's fine. We can wait. Thanks.

NAYEON puts the phone down and looks at TZUYU. Instantly, she notices her neutrality. She raises both feet up on the couch before hugging TZUYU, looking up at her to try to get her attention. When TZUYU doesn't give it to her, NAYEON starts whining.

9.

TZUYU

(finally looks at the other woman)

Hm? Why? What happened?

NAYEON

(pursing her lips, clinging tighter on TZUYU)

What are you thinking about? If it's not me then I'm totally feeling jealous right now.

TZUYU

(drapes one arm around NAYEON's shoulder and pulls the smaller woman closer)

I'm just thinking... how long before I get to open my own bar?

NAYEON

(senses that TZUYU is not goofing around, she faces the other woman properly)

Soon, babe. You have been saving up even before we're together. It won't take long.

TZUYU

Just... sometimes I get impatient with myself.

(she looks down to her hands and begins to fiddle with her fingers)

NAYEON

You don't have to rush it. Slowly but surely, right? You have all the time in the world.

TZUYU

No, I don't think you understand.

NAYEON

Then help me understand, Tzu.

TZUYU

My girlfriend is working at the city's biggest Journalism Company. And I am what? A bartender. I barely provide _anything_ in this relationship.

10.

NAYEON (CONT'D)

(furrows her eyebrows, looking at TZUYU with sincere concern)

Well, I don't see it that way. And we both know you have a degree in Engineer-

TZUYU

(shifts sharply in her position, turning away from NAYEON)

You don't care. How about the others?

NAYEON

Why should we care about them?

TZUYU

Easy for you to say that, you're the one who's on top here.

NAYEON looks at TZUYU with disbelief and is having a hard time comprehending what just came out of her mouth.

NAYEON

This... is a relationship, Tzu. Not a competition. We are supposed to be on the same page, grow together and not to _outgrow_ each other.

TZUYU

I am not trying to outgrow you.

(frustration can be heard in her voice)

NAYEON

Then what is this really about? We were okay just a few minutes ago. I am always trying my best to help you and I never intended for you to feel this way.

TZUYU

(voice raises)

I know that.

(she sighs and then speaks more calmly)

I know that, Nayeon. Just... quit treating me like a baby.

NAYEON's shoulders drop and she just looks at TZUYU, eyebrows still forming a wrinkle on her forehead.

11.

NAYEON (CONT'D)

(she sounds utterly confused)

I- I don't understand. What exactly are you trying to say? Or is it me? Did I say something wrong? Please, tell me.

NAYEON holds TZUYU's hand but the latter shakes her off and stands up. 

TZUYU

(hands on her hips, back facing NAYEON)

I just want to be useful. I want to be someone you're proud to have.

NAYEON

I _am_ proud to have you.

TZUYU

Yeah, not proud enough for you to include me in any of your articles.

Silence. 

NAYEON has figured out why TZUYU is suddenly acting this way.

NAYEON

Is this all because of my meet up with MINA?

TZUYU doesn't answer, instead she picks her hoodie up from the couch and puts it on.

NAYEON (CONT'D)

(eyes following TZUYU who is heading towards the door)

Tzu, where are you going?

TZUYU

(she answers without looking at NAYEON)

I need air.

(pulls the door open and steps outside, then she shuts the door again with a thud)

NAYEON is left alone in the apartment. Her eyes are fixed on the door as she still can't believe what just happened.

12.

EXT. ABANDONED BUILDING'S ROOFTOP - PAST MIDNIGHT

The rooftop is dingy and shadowy, and it emits a gloomy atmosphere. Several vines have crept up all the way from the very bottom of the building. In the middle of the rooftop is a worn out couch, and that is where TZUYU is currently sitting.

TZUYU is looking skywards, deep in her thoughts and letting out steady _but_ heavy breaths. She is trying to tame her emotions with the help of the magnificence of the moon.

The door creaks open, and NAYEON comes in holding the bag of foods they ordered from Jenny's. She tries to make her footsteps as quiet as possible, then she sits next to TZUYU. The latter doesn't flinch or even look at NAYEON.

NAYEON puts the bag down, it makes a cringing noise and it is the only one that is heard. She knows it's better to stay silent for now, so she just looks up at the moon too and lets TZUYU talk first once she's ready.

TZUYU

(sighs, as if gathering the courage to set her ego aside)

How'd you know I'm here?

NAYEON

How would I _not_ know you're here? This is your favorite place.

TZUYU hints a small smile, then she leans back on the couch and takes NAYEON's hand. The latter looks at her fondly.

TZUYU

I'm sorry for being such an ass back there. I realized I was actually mad at myself, and I just found it easier to take that out on you.

NAYEON

(interlocks fingers with TZUYU and rests her head on her shoulder)

Why would you even be mad at yourself? You're perfect this way...

TZUYU

(she laughs because she thinks NAYEON only said it to make her feel better)

When you told me you met up with MINA, I felt... 

(MORE)

13.

TZUYU (CONT'D)

small. Because she's successful, and well-known. And she's your _ex_. While I'm an Engineering graduate who ended up being a bartender. I guess I just questioned why you chose me. We both know you deserve someone-

NAYEON seals TZUYU's lips with hers; she doesn't want to hear it.

NAYEON

(pulls away and holds TZUYU's cheeks tenderly, making the latter look back at her)

Don't give me that speech. I don't think nor feel that way. And if I ever made you feel like you're not enough, I am sorry. I never meant to.

TZUYU is silent, just looking at NAYEON.

NAYEON (CONT'D)

You are a bartender because that's what you want to do. It's not like you wound up here because you had no direction. You really just enjoy making and serving liquors, and drinking them too.

TZUYU laughs as she listens to NAYEON who is still holding her. TZUYU reaches up for the older woman's hand on her face and caresses her wrist softly with her thumb.

NAYEON (CONT'D)

Soon, you will have your own bar, and I'll still be with you when that day comes, and on the days that will follow. I'd honestly rather watch you do what you're passionate about instead of something else just to receive other people's acknowledgement.

TZUYU nods, listening intently to her lover. She knows now that NAYEON means every word she's saying.

NAYEON (CONT'D)

I know it's not easy to not feel this way, because there are times when I reach this point, too. 

(MORE)

14.

NAYEON (CONT'D)

But whenever you feel like this I hope you remember that you are an amazing person, and the first one who has to see and appreciate you is yourself.

TZUYU's teeth dig her bottom lip, nodding as she processes NAYEON's words not only in her head but also her heart. 

NAYEON (CONT'D)

(smiles at her and reaches for the bag where their foods are in)

Now, let's have our dinner before the impending growling of my stomach ruins this moment.

TZUYU chuckles and helps NAYEON get the packed foods out of the bag.

They end up having their "dinner" outside, after all. And better, they have the moon guarding and shining on them.

THE END.


End file.
